


Sozin's Dragon

by Archangel_Beth



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the Fire Nation lost their dragons. (Nearly drabble-short.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sozin's Dragon

* * *

The comet is closer every night, glowing in the sky even before the sun has slipped beneath the horizon. Sozin stands in his courtyard, his dragon beside him, and exults. "Do you feel it?" he demands, hearing his younger voice in his ears. "Do you feel how it makes us stronger? We will win! We will take the fools who cannot understand what they are rejecting, and we will _show_ them!"

His dragon shifts, uneasy, and then -- unthinkable treachery -- it shifts and blows fire at him.

Sozin does not see the colors that intermingle in the flames. He does not notice the shifting pulse of them that wraps around him. He is too furious at the betrayal, and he lashes out with comet-fueled rage.

And as the treasonous beast screams and falls, he thinks, _You would have struck me down?! Cowardly animal. It is **I** who am the true Dragon here!_

**Author's Note:**

> Done as part of a "prompt challenge" on livejournal, this one was inspired by incandescens, but a certain amount of copperbird's prompt got in here, too.


End file.
